R700
The R700 (called the Remington 700 in the game files and the official strategy guide) is a bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is one of the most powerful sniper rifles available. It can also be used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but only through console commands. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, this weapon can only be used in the level "The Sins of the Father" as a starting weapon, although it comes with little ammo. It is possible to replenish the ammo for it, as it shares ammo with G3. In "Heat", Mac is heard providing sniper support with what sounds to be an R700, however, the player cannot obtain it in this level. The R700 is the only bolt-action rifle to be obtainable in the campaign, as the M40A3 is exclusive to multiplayer. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer, the R700 is the fourth sniper rifle to be unlocked. It is much like the M40A3, except it only holds four rounds, has more reliable damage multipliers, and has greater recoil and sway. However, with Stopping Power they both deal equal damage in most situations, making the M40A3 far superior if planning to use Stopping Power as a perk. When not using Stopping Power, it will kill in one shot to the head, chest or shoulders, doing the same damage as the Barrett .50cal and Dragunov. Being a low capacity bolt action rifle, the R700's greatest asset is its sheer stopping power. It can take out players using Juggernaut with a shot to the chest, neck, or head while used with Stopping Power. The R700 shares ammunition with the M40A3, M21, M14, and G3 in-game. The R700's sway is set to six degrees whereas all other sniper rifles are set to four degrees; meaning that the R700 will move more if breath is not held, and it takes longer to steady while a player is holding their breath. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The R700 appears in Old School Mode with 4 rounds in the magazine and 12 rounds of reserve ammunition. * Backlot - Found on the roof of the two storey building at the center of the map, near the P90 and Double Tap. * Chinatown - Found in between the two white vans at the back end of the grassy area. * Crash and Winter Crash - Found to the west of the three-storey building, at the north-westernmost corner of the map. * Killhouse - Found with an ACOG Scope at the south-western corner of the map. * Pipeline - Found on the roof of the north-easternmost building. * Wet Work - Found along the balcony at the northern end of the map. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare R700_CoD4.png|The R700 in first-person. Default sniper scope reticle.png|Aiming down the scope. R700 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the R700. R700_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cycling the R700's bolt. R700_FNG_COD4.png|An R700 in the armory in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The R700 can be used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 missions "Team Player", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and "Of Their Own Accord", via console command "give remington700", as well as Special Ops "Wetwork" and "Armor Piercing". It still retains the sprinting animation from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gallery R700 MW2.png|The R700 in Modern Warfare 2 R700_Scope_MW2.png|Scope Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Sniper Rifles